The present invention relates to a charging system and a charging method whereby apparatuses are not sold outright but are instead charged for the period of time in which they have been actually used, as well as an electronic apparatus for use with such a system and a method, a charge processing device, a storage medium, and a prepaid card.
It has been customary for users to purchase products and acquire their ownership before use. The users thus generally pay the price of each product itself.
The traditional way of purchase signifies that people pay the price of a given product whether or not they actually use it. In other words, the buyers must also pay for the period of time in which their product is not used for the simple reason that they own it. Basically, products are worth their price only when utilized. If a product has been purchased but not used for some reason, that obviously means the buyer has wasted money on the product.
Today's so-called high-tech products such as computers become obsolete in a very short cycle. Often new products appear on the market before their predecessors have been fully exploited. Users who bought earlier models tend to feel shortchanged at seeing new and better products prematurely superseding their possessions.
Those who wish to keep up with the latest and most sophisticated products need to pay in full for each novel item that comes along. This can be a considerable financial burden on the high-tech novelty hunters.